Alliance
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: The world of the Avengers, the Justice League of America and Ben 10 have somehow merged into a single universe. The heroes have to work together, before their villains find common ground before they do. Ben 10/Marvel/DC crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alliance

Chapter One

"Major story on the Harangue Nation. The bombshell has hit, as a major change in the world, nay, the universe has happened. Our world has some how merged with two others, each with so called superheroes. The major so-called teams from each world, are the Justice League of America and the Avenger. Time only tells if these 'heroes' are the real deal like Captain Nemesis was before his unfortunate Tennyson enduced breakdown, or a menacing Trojan Horse like Ben Tennyson.

Now to continue with the changes which seemed to have occurred, including the introduction of cities and countries which didn't exist before now..." spoke Will Harangue, who was on a bit of a roll, actually providing information for a change. Even if it was tinted by his own world views.

Ben Tennyson, the same mentioned in the report was watching this on screen, at Plumbers Headquarters. He knew some big had happened in the most recent past, a few days had past since some kind of cosmic event had taken place. Merging three worlds as Harangue had said, including their own. He looked at his Grandfather, Magister Max Tennyson, who was watching the same information. As well as the data they had collected from the two additional internet, two additional sets of computers from government and other organizations, and so on...

"Well, much of the fallout is being adjusted. Seems like more then one version of a person existed on two or more worlds. Maybe between five and twenty five percent of the population has no duplicate on the other worlds. This means things had to be sorted out. Positions in governments, companies, and the like which has more then one person in the same spot. The same patients now belonging to more then one company, and so on. This also doesn't touch things like new countries and cities, new alien species we have to deal with, new laws of the universe itself.

Then there are the wild factors of these new heroes and new villains. Not sure what to think about this. So are a lot of people. Which is why the people of our world are going to be looking at you, Ben." said Max, as he looked at his Grandson and the others gathered around him.

Next to Ben was his Plumber partner, Rook Blonko. As well as his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, who was part Anodyte. This gave her power over Mana, the energy of life and magic. Gwen boyfriend and Ben enemy turned friend, Kevin Levin was there as well. Standing on a table by the screen was the Galvan genius Azmuth, plus the less then genius Galvan Driba and Blukic.

"The scary thing is so is most of this galaxy. You are a hero who has saved so many people from danger. So when something like this happens, they are looking to you. We are facing wars and conflicts, not just on this world, but all worlds as empires overlap and resources change. Which is why Ben and the rest of the Plumbers are going to be busy for the time being.

However, I am enjoying the interesting twists in natural laws and the geography of universe as well as your earth. As well as the changes in bio-diversity. Then there is some more interesting options for creation now." said Azmuth as they then turned to the information they had gathered for the different groups of heroes.

"Both heroes have their good and bad moments, yet seem to be trying to head to the benefit of mankind. Without doing everything for them. We have learned more on these teams."

At Avenger's Mansion...

"So what do we know about this Ben Tennyson? Or these Plumbers he's connected with?" asked Captain America, as he looked those heroes who had gathered around the meeting room.

"The Plumbers seem to be similar to S.W.O.R.D., in that they seem to be an alien police force who keeps peace between Earth and the rest of the universe. They mainly handle the weird stuff. They are not commanded by any Earth Government, but have arrangements with most of those same governments. They also seem to regulate alien products, including advance technology, to protect Earth from it's miss use. They have examples on how this have happened. Very extinct examples.

They have bases in all fifty states, including under Fort Knox and in Mount Rushmore. The current headquarters seem to be in Bellwood, the hometown of most of the Tennyson family. Bellwood being also the location of Undertown, an underground city of aliens and in fact entire alien families and groups. Including both open market and black market extra-terrestrial products.

One of the leaders of the group is a Max Tennyson, and yes he is related to Ben Tennyson. Max is Ben's paternal grandfather. A member of the Air Force who was a rough soldier who was smart and strong but also had a problem with authority at time. He had been selected by N.A.S.A. to become the commander of Apollo 11 for this reason. Which meant he could have been the first man on the moon, if he didn't get in his own words, "A better offer".

Which seems to be becoming a member of the Plumbers, where by universal records and those on Earth, he was one of their best members. Considered a person other Plumbers, even the alien ones, respected and wanted to emulate. He was trusted by some of the most important members of the interstellar community.

Or that is what S.W.O.R.D. has gathered from our new intergalactic community." said Black Widow, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reporting on S.W.O.R.D. reports. S.W.O.R.D. was the sister organization S.H.I.E.L.D. which handled extra-terrestrial matters.

"What about Ben Tennyson?" asked Iron Man as they brought up the hero and his army of other forms up on screen.

In the Watchtower...

The Justice League were looking at the monitors of the room of the same name, currently viewing the images of Ben Tennyson and his alter egos. To answer the question, Batman spoke up on the topic at hand, Ben Tennyson.

"Tennyson is cocky, arrogant, immature. Has a tendancy to make jokes, even in combat. Makes him seem obnoxious or dumb. However, much of the above is caused by defense mechanisms to help him deal with the responsibilities of his powers.

He is immature and full of himself, yet he has a need to help others no matter what. He tries to save everyone if he can, even his own worse enemies. It causes him to hate all sacrifices by others, even if he's quite willing to sacrifice himself. Or to make the moral compromises sometimes needed. He will aid his foes when they are in danger, rather then win while they are in a disadvantage. His idealistic nature is open to criticism, most consider it his best quality. Much like another hero I know." said Batman as he looked at Superman, just as in mansion in New York people were looking at a certain patriot Captain.

Batman continued, "If people have been hurt due to his actions or the results of his failures, he can become more violent or aggressive. Even acting ruthless and pessimistic, even becoming nasty or cruel to a degree.

His immaturity makes him seem silly or unintelligent, this is not true. He is cunning, intelligent if lazy in the use of that intelligent, and highly adaptive to any situation. This is very apparent as he seems to be unable to use the alien he has selected from his device,The Omnitrix. When acting his act, he becomes a competent leader and fighter.

He is skilled in hand to hand combat, recieve a basic training with the Plumbers, and skilled in basic armed and unarmed combat. He is also cunning and crafty in a fight, as most of his fighting skills are a free style making use of anything he has learned before. Which mixed with his powers, give him a surprising and chaotic battle style. He is intelligent, not working up to his potential in his schooling, maintaining a set of moderate to good grades all around. He has a great memory for things, if not photographic. He is very intuitive, learning quickly which leads to his adapting skills. He is cross dominant as well, using tools in either hands no matter the form.

The Omnitrix is a tool which allows Tennyson to take the form of aliens. Mosty his mind and personality remains intact, save for some personality/mental shifts depending on the alien. Only two aliens have overridden Tennyson's control, only one of them proved to be threat to others. The device alo has a universal translater, communication device, other functions similar to the device known as the Plumber's badge, ability to correct genetic damages, and even the potential to resurrect entire species from what our allies off world have gathered.

Tennyson's main weaknesses are his dependance on the Omnitrix, which also includes the weaknesses the alien form he takes. His lack of knowledge on the device as well, which added with his personality quirks causes him to play with the device, unlocking both good and bad functions of the watch. He has an allergy to peanuts, a fear of peacocks and has overcome a fear of clowns. He has a short attention span, and he tends to focus on his alien forms for combat for most of his combat options." Batman finished up his review on Ben and the Plumbers for the League, uninterrupted due to the importance of the information as well as Batman's intimidating nature.

Superman asked the question, "With the Plumbers, the Avengers and the other heroes... what does this mean for the world?"

Back at Avenger's Mansion...

"Fury is optimistic but careful. Basically preparing for the worse, hoping for the best, and keeping his eyes out for more and more information. Which is what I suggest we do as well." Continued the Black Widow as she informed her fellow Avengers.

"Yeah, because we have a whole new world forming around us from the pieces of the previous three. Intergration of all of the elements might take some time to adjust and adapt to. We also have two other set of heroes trying to do the same. That, however, is not our greatest threat. Cause we also have three sets of villains and other troublemakers, doing the same, making alliances of their own. We have them hanging over our heads.

Who knows what they are doing right now?" asked Iron Man as he looked to the future and the problems which could come from this turn of events.

Elsewhere...

Information had reached all points in the world, including the deepest darkest corners of the universe. In those corners were both predators and bottom-feeders who were looking for opportunities for their own enrichment. Yet there was also sizing up, as the predators who had never seen their new rivals, allies, or prey. In some cases a mix of the three. The range of these predators were not limited to Earth.

We turn to a selection of those who would take advantge of the changes...

In a hidden location...

Lex Luthor, captain of Industry and secret supervillain, was now in the company of people with various skills and talents which could be of use. Some from his universe, and some from the other two. Which explain the larger then normal gather and the odd collection of characters.

'Let's see, I recognize both Ras Al Ghul and Vandal Savage. There is that Norman Osborn character from the other universe. Then the so-called god of mischef Loki. Foes of the Avengers. Doctor Animo, the insane geneticist, who is the foe of Ben Tennyson. I would give anything for the power held in the Omnitrix. All those alien powers and the potential to assimilate the power of Superman. Then there is the man in armor with the Crown, standing next to me." Thought Luthor as he looked at the knight king closer.

"Interesting little get together. Very interesting to meet you, Mister Luthor. Since we have shared goals, you and I. Yes, I believe we have the same vision." spoke the man in the crown and armor.

"But we have not been introduced, I am the Forever King. As leader of what remains of the Forever Knights, it is our quest to clean the Earth of the threat of the unnatural lifeforms from other worlds on our planet. You're just a little more selective on the alien you would destroy,from what I gather. Ones who fly with a giant 'S' on their chest.

I believe a technological exchange would be of interest, especially give our cashe and experience with alien technology. Would you be interested, Mister Luthor" Asked the Forever King, as Lex became very interested in what the man was saying.

"Yes, I think work exchange would be benefitical to the both of us." said Luthor as he looked at the options he had in the room. With all of the potential technology and other sources of power, he might be able to benefit himself in many ways.

Back at Plumber's Headquarters...

"So how long before we face bad guys problems? Or a bad guy team up? With people we don't know?" asked Ben as he looked at the others.

"The problem is, while our problems will like triple on Earth... Earth is not the only planet in the universe. Even if it seem like the Sol system is the only planet to be in all three worlds. So we have to face that as well. There have been minor conflicts on where our jurisdiction begins and ends when dealing with other law enforcement groups. Plus planetary bodies of law and government." commented Max as he revealed the troubles they had outside of Earth.

"We have not yet received any major request for help yet. Which is why we should handle the problems of Earth in the mean time. Is there any way we can reach out these other groups of heroes?" asked Rook as he was looking for a problem they could work on now as things sort out.

"We're working at the moment on a three way meeting. Someplace a number of us can meet without advantages, without the spotlight. Given the fact if the villains of the world knows we were doing this, we would be at the heart of a bullseye. Even with the threat, we have to do this if all of us are going to get along.

The problem is finding that safe neutral spot to meet. Most of the Justice League are based in cities which don't exist in the other two worlds, same with Bellwood with theirs and the Avenger's world. New York, where most of the Avengers are based, do exist in the other two worlds. Yet it might be one of the best places to meet given the size and security it can provide, as well as familiarity. Washington and Los Angeles are also possibilities. We are still looking for the best fit for the most of us." answered Grandpa Max, pointing out the difficult nature of the meeting.

Ben took a moment to step back and review the whole situation, not matter how cool and awesome it looked. His mind went forward, 'I always thought of myself as a superhero, rather then as an intergalactic super cop. Now we have two worlds of supeheroes combining into one with our own, which is Awesome. But dangerous too since we now have two times the villains, or even more then that.

With the Omnitrix in play, and people knowing what it can due, I can expect to see people coming for it and me soon. People I don't know anything about... yet. So the idea of making allies with peple who would know more about them, would be a great help. Really good if we can avoid the whole superhero handshake. Meeting, misunderstanding, fighting, understanding, then fighting the bad guys. The thing which always happens in superhero comics when heroes meet.'

"Of course, all of you will be heading to the meeting. Given your actions and your powers, but especially since Ben could be considered the most powerful hero in our world. They are going to want to meet you, kiddo. Best to show them who we are before they get any mistaken impressions which could cause trouble later." replied the older man in the hawaiian shirt.

"Just what I was thinking the same. Thought it's mostly from what I've read in comic books. Still misunderstandings are our greatest troubles in the future. I am curious on how you're going to keep it secret the fact a number of heroes are meeting up with each other... at least until the meeting is over." smiled the young man in green with the most powerful tool on his wrist.

"We have a few ideas on how to do it. Hopefully we'll be ready in a few days, a week tops. Till then, we keep doing our job but try to avoid stepping on anyone else's toes while we do it." continued Senior Plumber, letting them know what they could do in the meantime.

So the meeting place and time had been set up. It would be held in New York, in a place where all of the teams could gather and meet without having an advantage over the others. In a convention hall, they would all meet to discuss their plans and goals, as well as see if they share them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alliance

Chapter Two

A hall in New York City...

Nineteen year old Ben Tennyson sat at the meeting with the various heroes and hero teams from between the three worlds. They all looked at each other with care, give each could be allies or foes, depending on how this would go. Then the meeting begun, with Grandpa Max being the main speaker for their side. Telling them of the Plumbers, their goals and their enemies. Including their restriction on Alien technology, which might be changing given the technology levels of some of the people gathered hero.

Normally in meetings like this, he would be bored to tears. Here his attention is drawn by a number of things. One was the number of heroes, real superheroes, here at the moment.

'I've always thought of myself more as a superhero then an intergalactic cop, now there are other heroes here. Including a lot of hot and sexy super woman. Better get my mind out of the gutter, might look bad in front of any mind readers.

Still, we have to find a way to work with each other. Each moment we're working on uniting, the more time it is for the bad guys to get together and cause trouble. Or get into a fight and cause trouble. So here we are talking about resource sharing, protocol and so on. What we need is...' thought Ben as he realized there was something they could do. He waited till he could get a word in edgewise on the talking between the number of people.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Hello, Ben Tennyson here." said Ben, as the attention was all turned to him, waiting to see what he was going to say.

He continued, "I know a lot of this is important, very important. It lays down the framework of a long term relationship. We do have a problem, with each second we're working on building is another second people working against us are work with each other. Kind ironic if the bad guys are working better together then the good guys. Even if they don't work with each other, their battles are going to leave some hurt when we go in the clean the mess."

Batman replied first, "So you are saying we should just start working together without setting up a framework first?"

Ben figured out that Batman was probing him, while all the others were looking at him as well. He had an answer, "When my partner Rook and I were fighting to save the Upchucks from the Incursions, we got caught in an argument with two of the sub-species. Rook agreed with the Perks to defend the planet, then rescue their kidnapped Queen. I agreed with the Murks to do the opposite. What happened was I and the Murks went to rescue the Queen, at the same time Rook and the Perks defended the planet. Nothing went perfect as plan, in the end we defended the world long enough to rescue the ruler. Course, the queen decided to avoid the planet being conquered by eating it and moving, but the day was saved. In a way."

The group were looking shocked at the Upchuck's defense methods, but Ben moved forward, "Look we can work for both long term and short term goals, at the same time. Eveybody from individuals to companies to governments to a whole lot of others, they do it all the time. We could do the same. Build a team or working relationship for the short term, which allows us to kick the bad guys butt in the short term, and in the long term we can work on a longer working relationship. The short term goals could also help with the long term ones. I won't lie, it could have the opposite effect. Still doing nothing is not going to solve anything, or help when the villains come out with their plans."

The wave of thoughtfulness washed through the collective group of people, disecting the idea for the strength and weaknesses of Ben's comments, of his idea. This was followed by the call for a recess from more then one of the heroes, started by Captain America.

As they all left, Max turned to Ben, "Not exactly the timing I would have used, but you had a good point there. I'm curious on how the other sides are going to react to your point."

In the Justice League Room...

The room contained the founders of the League. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. There had been an agreement to send them here to speak to the groups, in the selection of halls and rooms which had been reserved under false names. The staff being paid and signing privacy contracts to prevent as many leaks as they could.

"Opinions?" asked Superman as he started their discussion on the point raised by the younger Mister Tennyson.

"True be told, I think part of it is Tennyson wants to work with superheroes. He always seen himself as one, " started Batman as he analyzed the situation, before adding, "His point is valid. Working out how all three of us are going to work with each other might take some time, it's time we don't have. The criminal element is going to look at each other as opportunities, to put it simply. Creating a team with all three sides involved, even if it's just short term, is a good idea. "

"But not a safe one?." said Wonder Woman, as she pointed out the slight change in the Dark Knights voice.

"No, there is a lot of ways this could backfire on us. The question is whether the rewards out weighs the risk. From the current information we have, it just might. The devil is again in the details. If done right, it could be one of the best things we can do.

The question is if the three of us do this..." started Batman.

In the Avengers Room...

The Avengers had been choosen to speak for the heroes of their world. Including the X-men and the Fantastic Four. It was the core team of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Along with Colonel Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had came along give his natural desire for information as well as his built-in paranoia.

"... which heroes we would put on such a team." finished Captain America, as he moved forward with their current plans. They had agreed with making up a team as suggested by Ben, if the League was willing. He continued, "Also who would be in charge of this team and who would lead it?"

"Best to make up a triumvirate, perhaps three people from each side to be in charge from each side. For which I am nominating the Capsicle, give his leadership and tactical skills. As well as his moral guidiance and trust in our hero community.

As for leadership, why not Benny boy himself? His idea, his baby." said Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man.

Fury answered, "Are you sure that is wise, given..."

"Given Ben can be as immature and arrogant as a certain billionaire genius playboy? Not completely wise, no. However, it was his idea so I think he's less likely to sink it. Plus we do know he has some great leadership skills when he reigns in his goofier half of his persona. From the reports we have from S.W.O.R.D., his grandfather can be as odd and quirky. Yet he is one of the greatest leader and agent of their organization. Giving this to Tennyson might just be the way to challenge him to become a greater hero.

Besides, we will be adding our own heroes to help him out and keep him out of trouble. Plus Cap will be giving him instruction along with the others, which I bet when we suggest it, the Plumbers will put Max in charge of it. Any takers? No? Well, it is a sucker's bet." Iron Man smirked as he answered his critics.

"So I guess we better get out there and give our answer, while looking at heroes to make up the new team." said Captain Steve "America" Rogers as he wondered what they were getting themselves into.

Elsewhere...

Professor Paradox was looking at the results occurring because of his actions. The fact of the matter was each of the three universes had been hit by a universe ending effect, which would have made their existance voided.

'It came to a choice. Let them go, or save them all. A simple one for anyone who respects life in all it's forms. So to save three universes, one had to combind or collapse them into a single universe. Which has happened, even with it's potential for nasty unintended effects. It also has potential for positive unintended effects. Still the ripples have occurred.

It includes more cause and turbulance in the time streams. Which makes my life more eventful and busy then ever. Still, this is one of the most important fusing of heroes and heroines. One which could potentially lead Ben to his great future, perhaps even a head of schedule. The problem where heroes are teaming up with each other, empowering each other, the same could be said of the villains. Merging and mutating into larger and greater threats.' thought Paradox as he could feel the villains of time make their moves. Eon, Kang, Time Trapper and so on...

Even if he had gained his own allies and partners, the balance was in constant realignment. Still, 'This is a potential key point in the history of the new universe. I believe it must be watched and protected, guided so as to grow into something for the betterment of the universe. Much of this will rest on your shoulders Ben, I hope you are strong enough to bare it.'

Back at the Plumber Base...

"Aw, man. So I can't have any of them? No Gwen, no Kevin, no Rook?" asked Ben as he looked at his grandfather as listed what Plumber agents he could use.

"I'm sorry, sport. The same reasons you want them is the same reason they're not available for this team and missing. Gwen is helping us and others understand the new structure of magic, as well as keeping up with her university studies. Kevin is doing the same thing in regard to science and technological matters.

Rook is currently involved with aligning our interests in the intergalactic peace keeping forces. We don't need a war between us, the Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Nova Corps and whatever else is out there. We have enough troubles out there other then each other.

So while you're missing both some of our best agents and your best friends, we have some other choices which you can use. Including my recommendation." said Mageister Max Tennyson as he pulled out an old fashion manilla folder with papers in it.

Ben remember when Gwen and Kevin left, and his grandfather had tried to show him the folder with a new partner Max had choosen for him. Ben, feeling like he didn't need anybody, had left before seeing it. It turned out to be Rook, who had originally been a little rough to get a long with, but slowly became one of his best friends. So this time, Ben decided to look into the file and see who it was. Who it was had surprised him quite a deal.

"Cousin Lucy? You think she's ready for this?"

"You've seen her in action when Psyphon's hoods inflitrated us and got his hands on all of our tech. She has great training, skills and powers. She has experience with intelligence and counter-intelligence, which will be of use for you with all of the unknowns you will face. You're going to need all the edges and help you can get.

We're also working on other agents and help we can get you. There might be the need for personal and other changes depending on what is needed. It would be great if this thing worked perfectly from the start, but the more likely option is the need to change and fix this as we go. Which is what you're going to need to do, when you select your team. Including whether or not to add Lucy.

Which is why I also brought up the datapad which contains the suggestions of the League and the Avengers. Any number of heroes, with special skills and powers. You might want to look at getting a couple of specialists. I should also mention some of the other heroes have made some strong suggestions on who to choose. Likely because of trust they have with the suggested teammate, or some skill which would help this whole plan to work. It's in the notes as well." continued Max as he passed a datapad, which contained the number of potential members of their team.

Ben sighed as he realized he large amount of work he had to do, trying to balance the numbers of heroes. Given the larger number of them from the two other Earths, it was not easy. Plus the needed to have people with key skills which could cover whatever kind of villain they would be facing. Especially if tech and powers were spread between villains. He then turned to his Grandfather and spoke to him, "Any ideas on a name for the team? Something cooler then "The Plumbers"? I mean look at the other teams name? The Avengers, the Justice League, the Justice Society, the Fantastic Four, the X-men, the Teen Titans... We have to have something just as cool as all of those names."

Ben's smile was reflected in the face of his grandfather as he moved to do his latest homework. The only benefit was the fact all of the female heroines had to become some of the hottest women he had ever seen. He thought to himself, 'Wish I could make an entire team of sexy ladies, but that would only point out my immaturity. So just stick to those with the skills needed to help against the bad guys. Still, just because it's not mature to build a team of heroines... it's would be a crime not to enjoy the peeks I'm getting from these files.'

Author's notes:

Now you might have noticed the DC and Marvel universes do not completely match any of the known universes. This is because it allows me to use any and/or all of the toys each universe can give me. Then I just redesign it to match what I need or want in each case.

Also trying to fuse all of the elements of the new combo universe might be difficult at times. DC use to have an idea known as Hypertime to explain this as other parallel universes/dimensions merged and split from the main reality. Which explained retrocons, as the universe was changing in part or fully. I can explain it as someone like Professor Paradox trying to fix the universe, which does leave some glitches to repair.

I am trying to build a team for Ben and have some idea on the teammates (As well as ideas for love interests and/or a harem for Ben). This doesn't mean I am not willing to ask for suggestions or commentary on my choices. Remember, the comics world I am using is a composite for the best result in my story. So any character or idea is open, no matter the original timeline, universe or dimension. So feel free to add your two cents, especially your commentary on why to include those characters.

Another advantage is the fact most superhero teams are not static. Sure there are common favourites used on teams and line-up which can last years, but there are also teams made up of unusual suspects or who line-up last only a few years. So are alignment, as villains become heroes and vice versa. It's just the reasoning must be good. Also ages can be fudged as well.

Romances are in the air, but everything is in flux at the moment. I have some ideas on those as well, but I am curious on what you would suggest in this case. Who's going to fall for who?

A final angle is the idea of villains, who are just as likely to share resources as heroes, just not as friendly. With my Young Justice/Ben 10 crossover, where I am stunted on, I have fusion of villains as they gained access to elements they didn't have. Amazo with Omnitrix Aliens, Animo with the same shapeshifting disease side effect as Beast Boy, Sinestro Corp Vilgax, and so on... Now we have an additional world to the mix and villains can become very interesting. So what kind of villains would you like to see?

Just some Author's Notes, Commentaries and Brainstorming... Feel free to comment constructively as well as share your thoughts and opinions. Please and thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alliance

Chapter Three

Ben looked at the pad which contained the files for each of the heroes he wanted to recruit to his new team. He had thought long and hard, took in all of the advice he had been given, and then listed to his instincts as well as his heart. Which is how he had come to a team of six, including himself, with two members from each universe.

'Already contacted Lucy to be a member of the team. Now to ask the remaining four to be members of the team. Which is why I am here. First person on my list.' thought Ben as he moved on the streets of New York to meet with one of two heroes to be on his team.

Which he was at the gates of Avenger's Manor, waiting for the person she was looking for. When she arrived he was trying hard not to stare. The woman who exited from the gate was a twenty year old of an amazingly attractive figure. She was dressed in what looked like a red bathing suit or leotard of shiny material. She also had opera length gloves, high heels shin height boots, and a tiara like headpiece of the same colour and material. Between her boots and the swimsuit, as well as the gloves and swimsuits on her arms as well as her shoulders, were some kind of hot pink spandex like material which was duller then the red parts of her costume. Behind her was a long red cape to match the rest of the costume.

She had reddish brown with highlights of a slighty more red shade then her hair. She had the face and body of a model, but with the hint of athletics and training as well. She was the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers. She moved towards him and asked, "Ben Tennyson. I was told you are here to ask me to work on this new hero team you proposed for cooperation between three worlds of heroes. Can I asked why?"

He answered her as he approached, "Well, I need someone with experience with magic, and you are one of the most powerful magic users as far as anyone can tell. We will likely have to deal with the mystical forces of three worlds and we need to have the best we can get on our side."

All of this was true. So was the fact she had training under Captain America, one of the best fighters in one of the universes. What was also true, Captain America had asked Ben to invite Wanda to join as the wielder of the Omnitrix and the Chaos Sorceress were some of the few people who could counter each other's greatest powers.

The Avenger's spellcaster had been granted her unique reality warping powers by a demon god, which meant potentially her powers could affect the multiverse. Her family also had problems with elements of mental illness. Which could cause trouble, since one defination of madness is having a different reality then everybody else. When you can change everyone else's reality to match your own... yeah.

Ben who had the power to counter Wanda if she went rogue, but also had the people skills to hopefully talk her down from the edge when that happened. He realized, 'Cap must have realized the all of the angles. Wanda helps to inform him on everyone they don't know, she has the powers and skills to make this work, and we help her when she needs it or keep her from hurting anyone else if we fail.'

Before the Scarlet Witch was able to respond, both of them got a call on their different communication devices. Him his badge and her some kind of card ID. They both answered then, where they had a message from Grandpa Max and Captain America respectively. The news was the same, "Spider-man is in trouble in downtown Manhatten, he might need some help. Since you/Ben has decided to recruit him, maybe you and Ben/you and Wanda could get down there and give him that help."

"Looks like we're going to get an example of how working together is going to be. Then we'll see if I will join." said the Scarlet Witch as she smiled and asked, "How do you want to get down there?"

"I got a way." Said Ben with a smile, as he moved to select his alien.

Moments later...

Wanda was grasping on to the side of the raptor-like alien who moved at speeds like her brother. She was use to the carry and the speed, but who was doing it now was different. When they arrived at the location, they discovered Spider-man was fighting against giant scorpion monsters. Flying Scorpion Monsters!

Spider-man was still cracking jokes as he fought, "Gee, I thought that the human Scorpion was ugly. But you guys take the freak cake."

"Doctor Animo," cried out the alien Ben called XLR8 in his raspy voice. He then continued on to see when she gave him a look as if she didn't understand, "He's a mad scientist specializing in mutant animals. He's also the guy with the see-through braindome on his head riding one of the giant... wasp-scorpions? Scorpion Wasp? What would you call them?"

"Squashed." she answered as she got out of his arms to cast a spell, firing an energy bolt at one of the scorpions gathered in the streets. It began to burst into flames once it hit. The strange green skin man, who did have some kind of helmut which showed his brain, turned to look at them.

"Ben Tennyson and... friend. Why am i not surprised to find you here? Do you not see I am busy, seeking out new improvements on the human animal?" answered this Doctor Animo Ben had mentioned.

"Why attack Spider-man then, Animo? What could he possibly have to do with this?" Wanda asked trying to get a target on the man, but he has seen what she could do and was avoiding her attempts to fire on them.

"Spider-man's unique genetic mixture of homo sapien and arachnid, once I have dissected him, will allow me to better mix human DNA with other types of DNA. Like alien, animal, or alien animal DNA. To make better lifeforms to exist in the new world I am creating. As well as destroying you, Tennyson!" replied Animo, as his scorpions divided their attention between the three heroes.

Wanda began to used her powers to change probability to give the creatures bad luck with her hex bolts. Spider-man continued to swing, use his webs to hit and bind as many of the creatures he could, as well as land blows with super-strength. Ben hit the Omnitrix asking for what she supposed was one of his big hitters, only for him to transform and cry out, "Spidermonkey!"

The alien which Ben had transformed into mash-up of spider and monkey. It has six green eyes, four arms with three fingers on each hands, two legs with three toes on each foot, blue fur with a dark fur centre and a tail with a grey stipe design. He had two green sashes with the Omnitrix in the centre.

Spider-man turned to look at the new alien who Ben had transformed into and said, "Hey, someone is infringing on my trademark style. Even if it has never done me any good."

"Sorry to tell you, but there's an entire planet of people like this out in the universe, now. So I think you might need to climb to a higher court. Say intergalatic. Now less talking and more fighting." said Spidermonkey as he chattered like an monkey, firing a shot of web from his tail as he swung from building to building. Crawling on the walls to shoot webs and to launch attacks from powerful fists, it really did look like the alien was similar to Spider-man. Like a long lost alien cousin or something.

Wanda looked at the field, using the recently developed skills on flying, to gain a better look at the flying monsters. As well as get closer to their range, while at the same time coming in range of their claws and poison stinger tipped tails. She asked the obvious question, "How do you take Animo down?"

"Dozens of ways, but the best way is to try and get his Trans-modulator smashed up. Once it breaks, the animal should unmutate. As long as they're not genetically engineered or something. Of course, he wears it on him. So to get it, we have to get pass those same mutated scorpio-wasps?" Answered Spidermonkey as he came in fron above and smashed four fists down on the heads of the mutant.

The witch decided to attack the problem at the source, "Which means I have to attack at the Trans-modulator thing Ben mentioned. Hopefully one good Hex Bolt will cause the machine to malfunction once hit. I just need to get one good Hex Bolt to hit the problem. So aim is all important. Got to keep Animo in sight and look for the best shot I can get."

The Spiders Monkey and Man were taking out the monsters, but the mutated exoskeletons were very hard and seemed to improve as if it was healing. Which meant the need to neutralize the technology was great. So she had to get that shot and fast. The problem was Animo was flying on one beast and she was being attacked by others. Hex Bolts and spells had managed to harm them, but it seemed the good docto had boosted their healing powers...

'Wait, there might be a way to counter act the last fact to our advantage. I just have to...' thought the Scarlet Witch as she tried to choose the spell or combination which would would allow her to go forward with her plan. She slowly figured out what to do and then prepared for the incantation.

"Winds of Destiny, spinning like a whirlwind,

reverse your course, and turn cure to poison,

turn healing to harm, and strength into weakness on my enemies!"

As she spoke her incarnation, gathering up both mystical energies and the probability change abilities of her Hex Bolts, and building in force as the power swirled around her body. Before it finally expelled forth from her as it when in waves, but it only attacked the scorpions. Which sparkled and glowed with crimson lights, before the animals screaming in pain.

Cracks started to appeared in their exoskeletons, growing larger by the minute, especially with the ones who had been hit by the Spiders. Others began to burst back into flames. Their healing factors seemed to protect them while winds generated by their wings put out the flames. Now the fires had returned and with their regeneration gone they were roasting as well as cracking.

As the weaknesses piled up, as more and more unlikely effects of the removal of their protection failed, the scorpions began to shrival up and die. Animo turned to look at the witch, even as his pet had started to suffer damages. He growled at them, "I will not be defeated by the likes of you. I might have lost today, but I will be back."

The only clue was the sudden explosion of a manhole cover, where tentacles bursted out of them, as Animo jumped into their waiting arms. Wanda wanted to go after them, but the damages which had been caused by the Scorpion-Wasp hybrids and the harmed citizens of New York had to be dealt with first.

'A villain like Animo is likely to pop up again. Especially if he was after both Ben and Spider-man. We have people to help, better to get to it.' thought Wanda as she lowered herself as she moved to help who she could.

Under the City of New York...

Doctor Aloysius James Animo, famed mad researcher of veterinary medicine as well as geneticist, was travelling down the sewers of the New York on the back of his mutant octopus. His attempted to gain the genetic make up of Spider-man had failed... but he did have a few plan B's.

'There are the calls for experts in various scientific specialties, from a number of different groups of... interested employers. If I continue with the hunt for Spider-man, I might need to look at experts in battling our arachnid hero. Perhaps one or more members of a sinister group.

The other question is what is Tennyson doing so far from Bellwood and with two different heroes from the same universe. I believe Tennyson is beginning to work with the other heroes, perhaps more then one world. Which means my experience with him just became much more valuable.

I think I have a number of plans to hatch and a number of options to look over before I setout to improve things.' thought the madman, the wheels in his minds spinning as he processed what he could do.

Back on the Surface...

Peter Parker, also known as the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, was working with the Scarlet Witch and the new hero from the other universe Ben Tennyson. He was curious on why he was here. But he was thankful as the alien Ben used, called Clockwork, managed to use some kind of green beam to reverse all property damages done by the fight.

'Makes most of the problems which I tend to generate go away, since people always complain I make a mess. Now I just have to get my creepy factor fixed, but all spiders have that problem... or at least the ones who don't look like cute monkeys. Which is to ask...' thought the nineteen year old hero as he looked at the young man his same age to pose the question.

"So why has Ben 10 travelled out all the way to the Big Apple? I thought you were based in the town with that big wooden bell, what's it called again?" joked Peter as he waited for the answer.

"Funny, real funny. Back to being serious for a minute. Looking to make a team and Captain America recommended you for a member. As well as the Scarlet Witch here as well. If you two want it." said the now human Ben as he transformed back, as Peter believed the other heroes could see his surprised.

"Cap really recommended me for your team. I heard rumours about it, but I didn't think anyone would ask me to be in it." said Spider-man, still trying to figure out what the Living Legend saw in him.

"He told me you were one of the best heroes in getting alone with both heroes and villains to work with a common goal. You have a determination to help people no matter who they are or what they are doing. You have amazing powers, as I know from experience. Also Tony Stark and Reed Richards have nothing but glowing reports on your skills in science. Even your improv skills on making tech and figuring out things on the fly. Given hi-tech villains like Animo, who seems to be after both you and me, we need someone like you to help us.

The lovely lady here was waiting till we managed to get through the battle with the bad guys to give her answer. So I'll ask both of you, are you on Board?" asked Ben as he waited for their responses.

"I hate to be a downer, but unless you have someway to help me cover my responsibilities here in New York, I'm going to have to decline." answered Peter, hoping Ben might have an answer for the spider themed heroes need to protect his city even if he went on all of these new adventures. Adventures he wanted to go on, given how cool they could be if this team was built from three universes.

"We have been thinking on that. The Justice League and their friends, the Avengers and their friends, as well as the Plumbers and our allies are working on the problems. They said they should have something to deal with all of the responsibilies we all have. I mean, I have to keep the humans and aliens of Bellwood safe." reponded Ben, before continuing his point.

"I mean Azmuth, the guy who invented the Omnitrix is involved on our side. Working with best scientists the other universes can provide. Normally, I couldn't see him as tech support but this is a chance to be exposed to so many of the new aspects of the combo universe, he couldnt say no. So what do you guys say?"

Peter looked the situation, thinking on his duties here in the city. Yet to avoid using his power to help stablize things after the chaos of the fusing of three worlds, with all of the troubles they bring, He has to use his powers in that cause, if called to use it. So his answer was, "Okay, as long as we work out something so I can do both."

"I'm in too. This is important and if I can help, I have to. So who else are members of this team?" asked the heroine in red, as they prepared for their next adventure.

Author's Notes:

We have four out of the six members of the Team. Of course, while I have some ideas for members at the moment, I do not have a team name yet. Nor a codename for Lucy Mann yet. Of course, if you have any suggestions...

I also need to come up with a better name for the three universes. Rather then refer to them by heroes or superteam. The idea of giving them letters in the greek alphabet seems like the best bet. Maybe leaning on the idea of other alphabets to be different, but greek seems to be something everyone knows. Alpha, Beta and Gamma for the orginal three. Delta for the combine world. Now who is Alpha, Beta and Gamma is the question? Again leaning to have Beta for Ben 10, B for B.

Now I am sure with all of the characters I have to choose from, people are going to have differences in opinion on who I should use or how I should use them. Okay, that always happen. Even the comics or on television or else where. Teams change, characters change, every changes. If only really for a moment. I will see how it works as it goes.

Hope you enjoyed this,

HV


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alliance

Chapter Four

Ben had gotten two of the people from universe Gamma , the same universe of the Avengers. He had himself and Lucy from universe Beta, so now it was time to recruit the members from universe Alpha, the universe of the Justice League. He had notified Batman who it was he was going to recruit for the new Delta universe, the new merged universe, team. Batman had made arrangements for the two of them to meet Ben in Gotham City.

'Okay, I am looking for our hopeful new team members in Gotham, Batman said they would meet me on the rooftops by City Hall. So according to this map, it is right here...' thought Ben, as he drove the Ten Speed down the streets of Gotham. As he stopped, he came face to face with a scene of unbridled horror. A nightmare born from the mind of the devil, it the deepest darkest depth of the ninth circle hell. Terrors which broke the dreams of demons and drove good men insane with otherworldly elder fears from beyond the beginning of any kind universe.

One set of enemies he recognized, Zombozo and the Circus Freak gang. Zombozo was basically a zombie clown with some supernatural and vampiric powers. He originally drained happiness to feed on but now feed on fear to give him life, power and immortality. He was dressed in a ragged stripped costume, purple and light blue which was wide around the hips. With a dickie, and a bat wing like bow tie. Fingerless black gloves, black clown shoes, black top hat with purple band. Red hair and purple clown nose. His skin was pale white, his nails were purple, hips lips a light shade of the same. However his skin was rotting, his eyes cloaked with shadows but eyes glowing, his ribs showed through a hole in his costume.

His henchmen were two men and a woman. One man was Thumbskull, a large man of great strength. He was bald with a huge chin, but he had a nail sticking up from his forehead . He was dressed in a purple and black striped outfit. His skin is pale, and uniquely he had one huge finger with a large nail and a thumb. The second man was Acid Breath, a wrinkled man with an ability to spit concentrated acid. His mouth looked rotten with a few teeth left, his head only had a few long green hairs left on his bald pale head. Long limbs and thin, he was dressed in an orange and black costume which looked like overalls. The attractive woman was Frightwing. In a tight fitting black and yellow costume with flat black boots, her greatest feature was her long red pigtails set with heavy black weights. Her power was the ability to use these pigtails as elastic weapons which moved as she willed them.

'Zombozo and the Circus Freaks are fighting two other clowns and a duo of gangster goons working with the other clowns. Clown, it had to be clowns. ' thought Ben as he watched Zombozo fight some clown with white skin and green hair in a purple suit. The other clown was a woman in a red and black harlequin outfit with a jester hat, white face paint with black eye make up.

"Wait a minute, isn't one of Batman's main villains... Jester, Jokester... Joker? He had to be a clown too. What the heck are they fighting about?" asked Ben as he moved towards them to see what kind of trouble they were causing and how he could stop it.

He could start to hear snatches of the conversation, starting with the Joker, "I told you once, I told you a million times, I'm the star clown around here. No undead hack is going to take my spotlight."

"But Gotham is so... taste. Filled with the hundreds of fears and terrors of every citizen which walks it's streets. Little a smorgasbord for me to feast on! Plus you have such a lovely lady you aren' t taking care of, ah beautiful." answered the zombie clown who winked his good eye at her.

"I like my men alive, and not with any limp flopped rotting junk, Bozo!" said the female clown as she dodged the attacks of Frightwig, who seemed to have been drawn to the female member of the other side of the fight. This Harley's skill in acrobatics seemed up to par, to the point she could dodge and avoid the living hair tentacles of the other woman.

Frightwig shouted as she tried to pound Harley with her hair, with the weights at the end, "Stand still so I can bash you!" The answer was Harley sticking out her tongue and giving her a raspberry. While this went on Thumbskull and Acid Breath were taking on the gangster goons with their strength and acid breath blasts, respectively.

Ben moved to his omnitrix and was looking for an alien to use, as the hometown clown was trying to shoot the invader. A living corpse, bullets didn't hurt Zombozo that much. However, Ben's feared foe had pulled out his giant hammer and was trying to smash the Joker with it. The zombie spoke, "As for your performance Joker, I think you're about to fall flat!"

Ben was tempted to use his ace card against the collective of demons in grease paint, Toepick. An alien with so disturbing a face, looking at it filled people with fear and could drive them mad. Even someone as creepy as Zombozo was freaked out by it, but there were others about.

'And I don't know how Toepick might effect normal humans. I don't want to cause heart attacks in people." Which is why he was looked for something else which could work. Before he could find the alien he wanted, two people landed next to him.

"Hate to meet you like this, but you know this Zombozo clown and his friends?" asked the male team member he was going to recruit. It was Batman's former partner, the former Robin, Nightwing. He was a white dark-haired man in his early twenties, extremely fit and was muscular without overdoing it. He wore a domino mask, with a black body suit with a blue bird-like image on the chest, with blue running down his arms. He had been trained as much as Batman, with close to the same skills as him. Where Nightwing overtook the Bat was in his acrobatic, leadership and social skills. He was also highly suggested by Batman, not only because of skill but because he could also report back directly to Batman.

The second person was female potential, an African-American woman in her late teen/early twenties with short dark hair. She looked like a cross of a Victoria Secrets model ( Vixen had made her living from modeling from the file) and an athlete, strong and sexy. Vixen was a woman in a golden outfit which looked like a catsuit, with flat yellow boots that matched the rest of the outfit. The catsuit didn't have any sleeves showing off her arms, but she didn't have saffron gloves which came up to about her elbows. The catsuit also had a plunging neckline with cover just enough of her large bust to be decent. Around her waist were some kind of belt which contained some decorations which looked like bone claws or teeth, while around her neck was some kind of necklace. It had a metallic fox head made of gold, with a chain connected to more bone teeth and claws.

She was chosen for her powers gained from the necklace known as the Tantu Totem. It was a magical object powered by the god Anansi which granted her connection to the mysterious power in the new universe, The Red. It was a cosmic force which linked all animal life in the universe, a counterpart to the Green (for plant life) and the Black (The Dead and/or Undead, also called the Rot). It allowed her to mimic the powers of any animal she knew about or could connect with. Which gave her a great number of powers, especially if used at the same time.

She was recommended by Batman, but what got Ben looking was Azmuth's interest in her. The Red, Green and Black were all of interest to Azmuth as they were now fundamental parts of the new Delta universe. Along with the Phoenix Force, the Speedforce, the Emotional Electro-Magnetic Spectrum, the Power Cosmic and other forces to mesmerize a genius like the Galvan.

Ben said, "It's Zombozo and his Circus minions." He then went on to explain the villains and their powers. They in return told them about the Joker, his gal and former shrink Harley Quinn, and said the other two were hired help from the criminal underworld. Ben learned of the toxic accident which had created the Joker, the mad genius and unpredictability of the man, as well as his tools and weapons. Harley was an acrobat with some strange weapons, immune to toxins by way of her friend Poison Ivy, and great skills in acrobatics as well as other. They also mentioned she was not as dumb as she seemed.

Ben then asked them, "Any alien or powers suggestions to take these guys on? I have one or two ideas to use on Zombozo, but one of them might be too dangerous to use on normal humans."

"From what you told me about both of them, they have a common weak point. We just have to knock them out or get them too stuck to move. The Joker is clever and dangerous, but can be taken down by surprised, hopefully before his plan has been started. Zombozo might not be able to die, but hit him with enough force or trap him, and he goes down just like the Joker. So we need aliens with stunning abilities or abilities to hold them." Said Nightwing, as he made tactical plans. Part of the reasons Batman had suggested him.

"Let's hope we get something like that, " said Ben as he dialed down the Omnitrix to find an alien with those kinds of powers. Finding one and hoping he didn't glitch it with his 'fat' fingers, he pushed it down and... "Wildvine!"

He turned into a plant-like humanoid like figure. It had our legs, four fingers on his hands and a flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had yellow-green circles on his hands and shoulders, compared to his forest green body. He also had blue coloured bulbs on his back. His tongue was blue with neat teeth and one green eye in the middle of his face. The Omnitrix symbol was sitting on a green and white belt .

Nightwing then asked, "Are you going to be okay? With your fear of clowns and all?"

"Okay, okay, I'm afraid of clowns. I'm more afraid of people getting hurt due to my little fears. The last time I had a nasty shock, but the psychiatrist with the Plumber has been helping me deal with that. So unless those clowns had a clown version of my grandpa or peacock, I should be fine. So let stop them before someone gets hurt." answered Ben, feeling his fear but he had a joke to do. He could scream in the fetal position later.

The three heroes headed for the villains, who paused from their combat against each other to view the new players. Zombozo spoke first, "If it isn't my old friend Ben Tennyson, and he's made some new friends as well. I figured you would come here, what with your fear of clowns like little ol' me!"

"Wait, wait, wait? Are you telling me the so-called greatest hero of your world... is afraid of happy faced jokesters like me? Oh, that's a laugh riot! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed the Joker, as the humor hit the everyone around them. The laughter began, but Wildvine was not having it.

"I'm not scared of you clowns, but you clowns should be afraid of the jail time you'll be wracking up." said Wildvine as he pulled out some seeds from his back and threw them at the villains. From those seeds popped up long vines which moved to wrap around the criminals it could reach, which was Thumbskull, Frightwig and the two common crooks. They were wrapped tight around them, allowing them no ability to move.

However... Joker, Zombozo and Harley had leaped out of the way and Acid Breath had just metal his vines. Nightwing was not idle as he attacked, landing a punishing punch against Acid Breath when the criminal carnie was not looking. Harley looked at Wildvine and spoke, "I betcha if I got a large enough chunk of your to Red, she consider it a birthday present to remember."

She then moved from a giant sledgehammer to some kind of huge novelty gun, aimed right at the vegetable alien. Only to be kicked in the face by Vixen as she moved with superhuman speed, whether from a cheetah or some other fast animal, Wildvine didn't know. Which left only Joker and Zombozo to deal with as new seeds and vines captured the other villains.

"Joker, my friend, I think we'll have to table our discussion to a later date. Right now I think we have to choose between flight or fight. Given the odds, fight might not be the best choice at the moment. So my dear circus brother, I'll see you, and free you, later!" said the zombie clown as he burst into confetti and vanished.

"Okay, that is one trick I want. Remind me to torture it out of Deadface before I off him. Still he had the right idea. Time to go, " said Joker as he pulled out some remote from his pocket, and hit the button. He continued, "I just set off a number of bombs with airborne Joker Venom. I was saving it for a caper, but it's still useful for an escape. So have a choice, me or the bombs? Enjoy!"

The Joker began to run but at the same time they knew they had to stop the bombs. Wildvine asked, "Where should we start to look for the bombs? "

Nightwing took a computer tool, and did an analysis of the situation. He spoke to them, "I'm trying to locate the bombs, with boosts from universes Beta and Gamma's crime fighting technology. We have about twenty bombs around Gotham, various sizes and shapes. We need to disarm them."

"I can turn into a faster alien, then me and Vixen can defuse them. You can give us the directions to do so safely, while keeping and eye on the captured here. You can link up the audio to the Omnitrix and whatever communication device Vixen has." Replied the hero, changing from Wildvine to Fasttrack.

"Okay, let's go!" said Fasttrack as they went to stop the explosives and poisons.

Ben spent the next few minutes shutting down the traps left by the Joker, and notifying the police to their locations so they could be neutralized. No quantity of the poison could be left in the city for innocent people to stumble across. By the time all of that had been corrected, the Joker was long gone and he only Nightwing and Vixen to return to. As the Gotham P.D. took away the others, Ben looked at them.

"There's still the question on whether you want to join the team. I don't feel like we did so well, since Zombozo and Joker had managed to escape. " said Ben, pointing out their failure.

"Zombozo is undead magical monster. The Joker is a skilled villain who can take on Batman and even many super-powered heroes. We managed to get this far because of surprised and their distraction, otherwise we would have had to work harder. We, still, managed to get all of their gangs and stop some bombs the Joker was going to use in a future caper. Setting back his plans for a while, as he regroups and rebuilds. Likely the same with your villain.

The Joker has managed to escape even Batman, even when he had the Joker dead in his sights. The fact we did so well, without training with each other, does proves we work together well. Training with the rest of the team... we could do some good things. I'm in." answered Nightwing as he made his decision clear.

"I'm in. With what we did today and what we could do tomorrow as a team... we should do our best to make this work. Besides, we have seen what happens when villains managed to meet. At least in one context, where people could be hurt by their battles. If they managed to get working together...

We have to make this work for the best of everyone. Like they say, we all hang together or we all hang separately. So who are our other partners? And where are we to be based, given how spread out the hero community is now?" said the African heroine, curious on the logistics of how the team would work.

'Like I told the others, meet us in Bellwood and see the new stuff they have been building for our team." said Ben as he hoped Azmuth and the others had managed to build something awesome. Or else he would look like a doofus, like his cousin had always called him.

Author Notes:

So this is the current, original team at the moment. Ben 10, Lucy Mann (need better code name), Vixen, Nightwing, Spider-man, and the Scarlet Witch. I also need to develop a better team name.

The universes have names. Alpha, is the DC Universe, because it is the first comic book universe. Beta, is Ben 10's universe, as Beta is the base for the letter B. Gamma, is the Marvel universe, due to Marvel having heroes based on radiation and Gamma rays like the Hulk. Delta universe is the merged version of all three universes.

I hope you have enjoyed this, I also hope for constructive criticism but feel there might be flames as well due to emotions, but I will do my best to make an interesting story.

HVulpes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel, DC and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics, DC comics or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Alliance

Chapter Five

Vixen and Nightwing moved through the streets of Bellwood, towards the meeting location the members of universe Alpha and Gamma would be metting those of Beta. In the heart of Plumber's Headquarters, the main base for the alien police officers on the planet. To get the the site they had to pass through much of Bellwood, which was a unique city in their minds.

"I've seen places with advance tech before or unusual features. Gotham, Metropolis, New York after the merging with universe Gamma. What I haven't seen is a city so... intergrated with an large number of alien population. Living pretty much in harmony with the human population." mentioned Vixen to the more experience hero, since Nightwing had been Batman's sidekick and therefore among the best trained heroes.

"Yeah. It's a shock to the other two universes. Bellwood is becoming a symbol of harmony and acceptance. There's even a developing mutant population in the city, even with the fears and paranoia of universe Gamma on the topic. But if you're dealing with non-human aliens with superpowers, humans with superpowers isn't that much of a concern. Bellwood has no law stopping people from powers from living here, other then a requirement to be trained and/or aided in controlling their powers.

Still, it hasn't stopped the hate groups from showing up." Nightwing mentioned as he pointed out the fact there were entire hate organizations for metahumans, mutants or whatever. From last she heard they were trying a compound word of metamutants.

"Yeah, got the reports from the League. Mutant hate groups from the Friends of Humanity, Humanity's Last Stand, and the Church of Humanity have been problems in universe Gamma. Then there is the Forever Knights, both the official version and the unofficial versions. Seems bits and pieces of the Knights ideology and traditions had gotten on the net. Some people have picked it up and morphed it into their own human first, anti-magic xenophobic groups, especially after the Incursion Occupation. Worse, some of these hate groups are merging together. Batman seems to be on the watch for them." commented Vixen as she noted the data they had.

"Which means Bellwood is their worse nightmare. Ben must have his work cut out for him, but we're here to help now. Which is good since we're here." answered the male hero as they approached an old looking Plumbing shop. Max's Plumbing.

They entered the building, which was for all intents and purposes, was a fuctioning plumbing supply store. Save for the heroes from universe Gamma, which she had identified as the Scarlet Witch and Spider-man. One an attractive woman in red and pink, the other a young man in a body concealing red and blue outfit as well as a full face mask.

Vixen had to ask, "Waiting for us?"

"We'll given the instruction for how to get from here to the base... we didn't want to go it alone." answered Spider-man, making a Legend of Zelda reference. Which fit what they knew of his humor.

"We were just waiting for Ben..." Started the female gamma heroine, before their host arrived from the back room.

"Alright guys, are you ready to get flushed?" asked Ben as he walked into the room. Answered ranged from various forms of yes to a couple of nos. He then continued, "It's the only way down, so we'll have to take it."

They managed to squeeze into the bathroom, all five of them, as Ben triggered the mechanisms which opened the entrance. Which included pulling the chain on the toilet, triggering the elevator down. Once the arrived in he underground base, they made a trip down it's halls to a main office/monitor room.

Once there, they saw Magister Tennyson speaking to... Ben Tennyson. The two of them turned to look at the group of five, even as four of the five looked at the Ben Tennyson who was with them. Their Ben then gave off a girlish giggle with a bit of a snort thrown it, as in a female voice he said, "Gotcha!".

The Ben with the girlish voice began to melt, for lack of a better word, into mud. The mud began to shift and morph into a new form. That of a late teens woman with blond hair and violet-blue eyes. She 'wore' a black sleeved dress which came down to her thighs, the dress had a white star on the chest with a red collar. She wore white socks which came up over her knees, with red flat shoes. Her hands were over her mouth as she covered her giggling.

"Guys, I take it you met my Cousin Lucy Mann. Plumber officer and rising star." said Ben as he moved up to meet Lucy and the other.

Spider-man asked the obvious question, "Cousin? What side of the family does she come from and how is she like a muddy version of Sandman?"

"She my Grandpa Max's brother's son's wife's mother's sister's daughter. Basically my cousin Joel married her Cousin Camille, which basically ended a war between the Plumbers and her people the Sludgepuppies." answered Ben, explaining the situation.

"My people are made up of a biological mud like substance, which gives them the power to shapeshift as wall as being stretchy. Which made it easy for me to specialize in intelligence and counterintelligence." said Lucy, feeling proud to be able to crow about her skills.

Vixen took a minute to absorb the information they had just been given. A person with the power to shapeshift like that, perfectly mimicing someone, would be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. The idea of her being both a loyal plumber and member of the Tennyson family did seem to make the former true over the latter. So it seemed the team was all together, which begged the question on where their new base and supplies were.

Before anyone could mention the question on their minds, there was some kind of teleportation before them, about a couple inches high. Before them was some kind of grey alien with frog-like features, in a green robes. He began to grumble, "So this is the group you have gather to protect the universe? Not ones to inspire confidence."

Mari remembered the figure from the Plumber debriefing they had given the League. This must have been Azmuth, creator of the omnitrix and one of the smartest beings in the universe. Which was telling towards the question of a base and other supplies. Max began to speak on the matter, "Azmuth is here to help with the team. Including showing you the new base her created for you."

"First comes the keys," started the alien as a teleportation flash surrounded their wrists as new fashionable watches appeared on their arms. He continued, "These are the keys to the base along with other fuctions. Such as communicators, scanners, as well as time pieces. It has voice commands as well as very personable interface."

Ben asked, "Why didn' I get one?"

"Because the Omnitrix has most of those functions already, making it unnecessary for you to need a new one. All I have to do was update the Omnitrix with a new app to allow transport to the base. Now if you can stop interrupting me with stupid questions we can get on with this." came the grumpy answer before the alien continued.

"The Keys have two options, either self-teleportation to the new base or the ability to create a wormhole portal to the base to allow guests to enter it. There is also an option to selectively teleport people to different locations in the base, in case enemies try to force you to take them there." As the genius mentiond this Nightwing was about to ask a question, but was stopped by the master thinker.

"Let me guess, Mr. Nightwing. You're going to ask if the base is on another world if you need teleportations and wormholes to get there. Which is close but at the same time far off the mark. I have managed to use the research my people did on the Null Void, as well as research of your people and those aligned with them, to create a new dimension to be your new headquarters. Not as sparce and hostile, but its not going to be a penal colony. It will have the best equipment, training rooms, science labs, hangers and garages, and recreation rooms. All up to human standards.

Hopefully it will help this... team to cement into something which approaches functional. So now it's time to enter the place and give you the grand tour. So get to the Watch-keys and activte the teleportation system." Azmuth then teleportated away, which the black heroine took to mean he was heading to the base instantly. So she looked to her watch and thought on how the teleport function would be formatted. Which was close to how it was set up, so it was not long before she and the others were in the base.

The room they had entered was a huge, with a large banks of computers along most of the walls which included massive screens. There was also a spot which looked like a octogon shapped arena which looked like it could be good for training. There were also a number of doors which lead outwards.

Once they all arrived, Azmuth spoke again, "This is the monitor room, with the ability to monitor everything in this base. As well as the planet and the universe at large. It is linked up with multiple databases and libraries for quick information, using holographic and visual display along with audio. It is controlled by a pseudo-artificial intelligence, which controls the base as well as it's systems and machines which build and repairs the compound.

There are doorways to other rooms, using shifting hallways. If you need to get somewhere in a hurry, the computer can correct it so it takes a few minutes. Or make it take much longer if you need to get someone hopelessly lost. Rooms include personalized bedrooms using what details I have been given, bathrooms for all sexes, kitchen, main library with both digital and paper books, gym and training rooms, labs for all sciences and even magic, hanger/garage, power room, living area, trophy room, and so on and so on.

The base is connected to the main bases of the heroes of all of the previous universes by way of a teleporter, but with specialized locks and firewalls to prevent invasions. As well as alarms and warnings for their use. The base has a number of security precautions, as well as temporary holding cells if need be. Their is a teleporter for sending people to penal dimensions like the Null Void, the Negative Zone, and the Phantom Zone.

There most of it. You can familiarize yourself with the base, and you can read more in the manual which is in th database as well as the library. So I can finally get back to my work, which has been building up given the universal concepts which had changed due to the merging. Good-bye."

With that Azmuth vanished and they were left in the base to explore.

Mini-Episode: The Rise of Vilgax Supreme, Episode One

Vilgax, the Conquorer of Ten Worlds, was planning his next move. Due to the merging of the two other worlds, the universe had changed. Which also meant the method to his final desires had change, even if those desires are constant in any world or universe. Power and revenge, revenge on Ben Tennyson and the desire for the power of the Omnitrix.

"More options have been open to me to gain the power of the Omnitrix, and even more power then that. Yet to collect the power, I need resources which are not currently in my grasp. But I know where to find them! Which is where you come in, Psyphon. Your crew on Earth, this new Earth, has access to much of what I need. You will collect this for me. To your minions, you serve me. Psyphon will give you my commands and you will follow them... or meet my displeasure. " The green skinned villain was being displayed in hologram to his main minion and those who followed that minion. He could see and feel the terror on those lesser beings, as he continued with his plans.

"I have made a listing of the materials and schematics which you will get for me. No matter the price to be paid. Or the suffering you will have to go through. The technology will be adapted to suit our needs. I believe we will have many chances to... test our developments before my finals product is created. As you can see there is a number of robotics experts which I will require to... pick their brains for the designs I need. Which will allow me to improve my biroids, and create a weapon to test Ben Tennyson's weaknesses. Once those weaknesses have been discovered, I will use the knowledge to boost my own power.

Psyphon, in addition of giving a command you will help in the research of what I desire. You have your command. Now Obey Them!"

"Yes, Master. You heard him you lazy useless good for nothings, get to it." said Psyphon, as he motivated his minions.

Back on his ship, Vilgax was looking at the other elements of his plans. He needed to gain access to the database of alien DNA in the Omnitrix as part of his plans. He also wanted to explore the usefulness of the two objects which had come to him. Two glowing objects of advance technology, in the form of rings with different symbols on them. One a brilliant crimson and one a shining golden colour. They had tried to place themselves on his hand, but he proved to be prepared for them which is why they were captured instead of on him.

'Unlike Tennyson, I am smart enough to be wary of unknown technology I do not understand or can completely bend to my will. Which is why they are under in the force shielding, under constant scanning for their powers and their flaws. Then I will dominate them.' Thought Vilgax as he also looked through the Ethernet to discover the source of the rings.

With the updates of the information from the other universe, he soon knew they were Power Rings. The most powerful weapons in the Alpha universe, using the fundamental force of the Electro-Magnetic Emotional Spectrm. With red and yellow being rage and fear, the former being supplied by the user while the second uses those of the wearer as well as the fear the user generates in others. Both of which Vilgax had in vast supply, but both had powerful leaders smart enough to trap the rings against rivals.

'Another weapon to use. Another weapon to be added to the weapon to end all weapons, the weapon which Psyphon and the others will build for me. I will fuse it to my body, my essences, make it one with me. Then I will become a god, greater then the Diagon, greater then all the heroes of this universe, Greater Then Ben Tennyson!' thought the Warlord, as he began to make plans for his assension from Vilgax the Conquorer of Ten Worlds... to Vilgax Supreme!


End file.
